This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with components such as light sensors.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones may contain light-based components such as cameras and ambient light sensors. Light-based proximity sensors are used in cellular telephones to detect when a user has placed a cellular telephone against the user's head. These light-based components may be used to gather information on the environment in which a device is operating so that device functions can be adjusted appropriately.
It may be challenging to incorporate light-based components into an electronic device without disrupting the aesthetics and operation of the device. In devices with displays, for example, it may be desirable to form a window for a light sensor or camera so that the light sensor or camera can be mounted behind the display. If care is not taken, a window of this type may be overly conspicuous and or may not allow light-based components to function as desired. The light-based components that are included in a device may also be inadequate for gathering desired data on the operating environment of the device
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved windows and light-based components for an electronic device such as an electronic device with a display.